


第90.5章 墨蓑雨立

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust





	第90.5章 墨蓑雨立

殿中点了微弱的烛光，裴劫将他抱入内室放在床上。抬眸，正闯入那双幼兽般懵懂的眼眸中。暗沉的烛光掩不住其中的光辉明媚，期盼与渴求也显露无疑。  
裴劫轻轻抚了他的脸颊，神色无奈片刻。却被他抬臂抱住：“裴九？”  
指腹划过唇间，带来阵阵酥麻感。秦煜下意识咬了下，却被那俯身而下的人含住了。他失神，不自觉启唇，像是饥渴已久、恭候到来。  
那吻温糯绵长，与前时天渊之别。沉静、安稳、耐心，也渴求着更多。呼吸不自觉加重，他下意识拉紧了裴劫的衣衫。裴劫却渐渐离去，俯身注视着。那眼神，平淡，带着前时未有的悲悯。  
秦煜很疑惑，未曾问出却发现他正解着自己腰间的衣带。瞬间了然。他安分极了，任他褪去自己的衣衫。片刻，一只温凉的手掌探入衣衫深处，紧紧贴在他的皮肤上。  
他忍不住出声，这新奇的感觉令他紧张。轻吻落下，吻过他的唇齿，吻过下颚、在颈项间流连。像他那日的行径一样，却温柔许多。  
“啊……”秦煜下意识抓住他的手臂，用力扣住那里的皮肤，却依旧没能阻止那人唇齿舌尖的挑逗与纠缠。他无意识挣扎起来，身体别处饥渴的叫嚣。  
那无处安放的手臂不知不觉间便落到了某处，似是带着抚慰一般，却被另一只手在半路拦截。  
秦煜忍不住去注视他。裴劫垂着眼帘，敛住了所有的情绪，无法探明。微弱的烛火映照下，他的皮肤还发着微冷的白色。但是明明在慢慢变热啊。  
“啊……”红晕蔓延，水汽氤氲，他无助的承受着一切，唯有不住地呻吟可以好受一些。  
却不知下身何时已经被人捉住把玩，捏压揉抚，难受又舒适。这个感觉他还记得，很舒服，令他浑身上下不自觉的战栗着，渴求更多。  
“裴九……”无意抓住他的发簪，手臂一松，那满头青丝瞬间滑落。  
他好看，他很好看，世间绝色，他占九分。看的痴了，便忘记了呼吸。  
指腹拂过他的面颊、嘴唇、下巴，终于拉回一些注意，终于让他想起了呼吸。也终于令他难以自制的抱住他深吻起来。  
如果上一次还是探索，这一次便是初学，他用他初学的吻技，激烈的吻着他，恨不得将他整个吞入腹中，却又不忍下力。  
那只贴在他衣衫深处的手掌不知何时滑向身后，极具目的性的按压着某处。  
他有些不适，疑惑的低头去看，却又被他吻住咬了起来。双腿被抬起、分开，以便于他的入侵。小穴紧致青涩，并不是轻易便能打开的。只是挤进了一根手指，已经令他难受的喊了出来。  
裴劫将他压住，深沉的眸子难以窥探，却仿若暴风雨前的沉静。秦煜抓住他的手，哀求的哭出了声：“裴九……”  
听到他的诉求，裴劫冷静些许，重又吻住他，手指在试探的推进，感到不那么艰难了便又送入一根。  
秦煜急促的呼吸着，什么都顾不得了，眼泪一滴一滴往外滚着，打湿了鬓边黑发。这般难受，却又令他渐渐沉沦。  
裴劫的头发不经意间扫到他的身体，十分轻的触感，转瞬即逝，竟令他下意识颤抖起来。旖旎的呻吟在这时已经难以抑制。  
未久，手指退出，他竟不满足的想去挽留。只是很快便被撕裂的痛觉拉回现实，视线中，有一个狰狞的巨物正入侵自己的身体，令他害怕，躲闪，却又被紧紧箍住无处可逃。  
“裴九……”他呜呜的哭着，沾染了恐惧的声音却未能得到怜悯。  
可是，进了一半便到了极致。裴劫无奈的停下，重重的呼吸起来。他将他的双腿架到肩上，俯身细吻。指腹仍在按压那将他吞了一半的小穴。  
“啊！”随着一声惊呼，他终于深深地进入到他的体内。  
可只是微微一动，却牵扯出惨烈的痛呼，鲜血在相连的地方缓缓流出。冷汗与泪珠一起滚落。他双眼模糊，什么都看不清。  
太疼了，疼得他不住地颤抖。  
裴劫再一次停住，却难耐的咬住了他的肩头。好像一潭深水被扰乱，先是暗流汹涌，最后终于扰乱了水面，变成巨浪滔天。  
秦煜承受着他的一切，一边战栗一边哭泣。也不知为何，这样停顿的久了竟慢慢好受起来。裴劫也松了口气，重又温柔的吻着他。  
许是感受到了下身的松动，他缓缓的动了起来，伴着血流潺潺，他依旧痛的颤抖，口中的呻吟声带着哭腔，如此可怜，却不得怜惜。  
忽然，似是撞到了什么不一样的地方，秦煜一颤，觉得疼痛却畅快。渐渐地，这种感觉越来越多，让他逐渐沦陷。他忍不住垂眼去看，却发现有个特别恐怖的东西在越来越快的进出着他的身体，心中犹悸，他不敢多看便闭上眼睛。  
明明身前没有被安抚，那时的感觉却蔓延开来，伴着一声高喊，他的前面泄出了一团白浊。裴劫的动作停了片刻，似是让他喘一口气。  
他瘫在床上，身体舒展，汗水津津，红晕遍布，光裸的胸口剧烈起伏。  
裴劫慢慢抚着他的腰身，落到胸口用力起来。随之，身下重新动作起来。  
秦煜忍不住看他，对上那双深沉却又浅淡的眼眸，竟如同溺水一般。  
就这样不知重复了多久，裴劫忽然蹙了眉心，渐渐退出。他不舍的去挽留，却失败了。抱着他的脖子随着动作起身，唇印落在劲间，在四处流连，无声的邀请。  
忽然，股间一阵湿热。他下意识看去正看到那东西如他一般吐着浊物。像是发现了不得了的事情，他一下被吸引住，什么都忘记了。  
裴劫呼出一口气，靠在墙上。  
如此终于结束。  
歇了片刻，他扯过衣衫擦去两人身上的污痕，却又被秦煜缠住蹭了起来。那眼神缠绵迷离，竟还未满足。  
舒展的眉心重又蹙起，只消片刻便又舒展。“还要？”那声音低哑，带着蛊惑。  
秦煜懵懂的看着他，应了一声。  
促情之咒，落在他这样发情期的小妖身上，竟然如此严重。  
……


End file.
